Crimson Crystal
by NightCrystal23
Summary: A story about my OC and her time with the X-Men. This happens before the actual story line f the show.
1. The Meeting

The meeting!

Chapter 1

It's a cold night late in November, a dark female figure wearing a cloak is running through a harbor in New York with a flock of M.R.D. soldiers pursuing her.

'Oh great, leave it to my luck to make me run into anti-mutant morons as soon as I get of the frickin' ship.' Thought the mutant while running away and looking for a way out of the mess she had just gotten herself in.

"Hold it freak." She heard one of the men shout.

'Like hell ya moron' As she glances over her shoulder to see how far away the M.R.D. were which by the way wasn't that far, she doesn't notice that she is running into a closed of alley and slams into the wall.

"Itte, what the….." She says as she looks up to see what in the world she had just ran into. "Oh…SHIT!"

"We got you now mutant filth" Came a voice behind her.

The girl just sits there panicking a bit thinking her situation through. 'Okay, calm down ya moron what can ya do right now, _besides_ using your powers or trying to talk your way out of this, that's not really my style anyway' She stands up and starts backing away.

"Stay still freak or we will open fire."

'Okay it's either fight or flight, but I can't fight, not right now anyway, so I guess it's flight' As she puts her hand in her pocket the M.R.D. start to shot.

"Sayonara ya morons" She says, smirking as she throws a ninjas smoke bomb at the ground.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL!"

"WHAT'D SHE JUST DO?"

"CALM DOWN! IT'S JUST A SMOKE BOMB!"

Ones the smoke clears.

"WHAT!"

"She's gone."

"She's must have used the smoke to cover her escape."

A couple of rooftops away, a crouching shadow is keeping an eye on the M.R.D.

"What a bunch of idiots, I can't believe that they've actually managed to nail so many mutants, trained to handle their powers or not."

Behind it the shadow hears a low clapping gradually getting louder and closer.

"Bravo, bravo that was really impressive getting away from the M.R.D. like that, combining a single smoke bomb with your own physical abilities that I'm guessing you've trained for in order to gain, relying only on your own abilities not your mutation like so many mutants tend to do. It's impressive to say the least." Says a mans voice from behind the shadow.

Pushing down the dark hood reveling a teenage girl. She has long red hair, fair skin and green eyes; Then turning to face whoever had just spoken, however when she turns around all she sees is a shadow floating in thin air. "Who are you and what do you want?" She growls.

"Who I am is none of your concern as of what I want I was supposed to evaluate your powers, see what you can do with your mutation however since you didn't use them I couldn't do what I was paid to do but if you would be so kind as to show them to me it would be greatly appreciated."

"Just because ya're a mutant like me doesn't mean that I trust ya therefore I am **not **doing ya any favors pal." The girl snarls back getting angrier by the second.

"Oh so you figured out that I'm a mutant too." Replies the mystery man as he stars transforming from a shadow to a man supposedly in his late twenties, he's wearing a black gi, a traditional ninja outfit with a katana attached to the left side of his belt and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

"Kinda hard not to I mean it's not every day that ya can meet a floating shadow that can talk to ya."

"True."

"Anyway ya're wasting yar time I ain't showing ya what I can do."

"Oh, why not wouldn't it be fun to have a little fight, right here, right now to see which of us is stronger?" Says the man, with closed eyes and a small smile plastered on his face. Then suddenly peering his eyes, dropping the smile he asks. "Or is it that you're too scared of losing control of your own anger and power to try and to use them?"

Hearing that the girl started to freak out a little feeling like he was reading her like a book and she wasn't liking it one bit. Clenching her hand and biting her lower lip she started shaking.

"But" Regaining his freaky smile the man continued "It could also be that you think that you're just better than me, you know just being cocky but…"

"Shut up" Whispers the girl.

"that's what to be…"

"Shut up" Came a slightly louder interruption.

"expected…."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The man finally stopped talking and looked at the girl with a really calm/bored expression on his face, to see that she was standing in an aggressive pose with a murderous look on her face, a crimson colored crystal constructed tail had appeared from under her cloak and instead of her hands and feet talons also made out of crystals, had appeared.

"Don't act like you know me, you know nothing about me! I didn't ask for neither my temper nor my powers, I know there are a lot of mutants that didn't ask to be what they are. But my life has not been that easy thank you!"

"So those are your powers."

"Yes those are my powers, crystal creation and manipulation."

"Well then, I believe that it's time to answer your first question. As for who I am, I am known by most people as Shadow. And I am known to be a famous assassin, you were suppose to be my next target but I'll let you live to see what you may become and what your purpose in life is. Besides you could be fun to play with."

"Yeah whatever pal, just get out of my life… at least for the time being."

"Will do but first tell me your name."

"My mutant name is Benishoton aka Crimson crystal. However my real name is Iruna K. Kitsune. "

"K?"

"You'll find out sooner or later."

"Well then, I guess I'll be going now. Oh and have fun with the X – men." He says as he starts to become a shadow and disappears.

"Wait WHAT! Hey wait you, what do you mean by "have fun with the X – men"?" she asks as she raises her talon to reach for him.

"Like you said, Benishoton, you'll figure it out sooner or later. And I'm betting sooner rather than later."

Then as if by magic the "Shadow" was gone.

"Tsk, whatever pal." A small smile starts to spread its way through her the mask of anger Iru had been wearing as she thinks. 'Looks like things are getting interesting, _really _interesting.

"_My life is simple and I'm not a superman I never said that I was more than that"_

"Kitsune here" Iru says as she answers the phone. "K for the last time I **know** what I'm doing…listen I'm not going back home, how could I after…ya know…WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT THE HELL K. WHAT DO YA MEAN THAT…K…K…K."

"Beep, beep, beep."

"He hung up that little son of a bitch…sorry ka-san. To hell with this might as well get going." The girl growls angrily as she shoves her phone violently into her pocket and fades into the night.


	2. Ouch!

Ouch!

Chapter 2

Professor Xavier was in Cerebro when he detected mutant activity just a few miles down the road. He used telepathy to contact the other X-men. A few minutes afterwards Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Rouge, Shadowcat and Storm were in the room.

"What is it professor? Is something wrong" asked Shadowcat.

"I just detected a mutant not far from here and I want you to go and see who it is but be careful this mutant is really unstable right now" replied the professor.

"You got it Chuck" said a happy Wolverine (who wanted a little action).

"Don't get too excited Logan, we are not going there to fight" said Nightcrawler.

Iru was strutting up the hill trying not to lose control of her temper, when she bumps into a really muscular man who was standing in the middle of the road with his hands crossed across his chest.

"Ouch, what the hell, what are ya doing in the middle of the road ya muscle bound idiot"? Iru demands in a really harsh and angry manner while sending him a death glare.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Yeah, well that has nothing to do with me so **move**."

"No can do it's you we're looking for."

"We?"

"Ja, him and the rest of us." Came a voice with a bit of a German accent form behind her.

Looking back to see who had spoken she sees a man, well a blue furred mutant more like it just standing there. 'Okay I thought that I had seen a lot of strange things over the years but this is just weird, must be due to his mutation. Kinda cute though. HUH?'

Turning her head to look around her she notices that she had been surrounded. Any thought about preserving self-control long forgotten now, the mutant girl subconsciously started to activate her power providing her with a tail and talons.

"Whoa, chill we're not here to fight." Says a teenage girl, supposedly about the same age as Iru.

"Oh I just **bet **ya aren't." The older girl growls back as her eyes start to turn red.

Miho and her sister Mitsuko were walking home from shopping, when they hear a ruckus near the Xavier institute.

"What was that?" A startled Mitsuko asks.

"I don't know let's check it out."

Walking towards the noise the twins are see something that they never thought they'd be alive to see; Wolverine was being beaten to a pulp by a girl not that much older than them, while their best friend Rogue, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and Storm just stood there in awe.

"What's going on?" Miho and Mitsuko ask in perfect unison.

"Why is Logan fighting? And…hey, I think I know that girl" said Mitsuko.

"Who"? asked a very puzzled Miho.

Miho was very curious so she touched Mitsuko's shoulder and knew instantly who she meant.

"Well whoever she is could ya turn her powers off before she kills Logan" said a very frustrated Rouge.

*Snap* Miho snapped her fingers together and instantly the girls powers where gone.

*Snap*

"Was that Logan's neck?" Nightcrawler asks

'What the hell'? Iru thought as she looks back to see what in the world had stopped her powers. Standing up while turning around she stares at the two newcomers with a really puzzled look on her face.

'Wait a moment, I know those two from sometime during my previous visit to America'

A few seconds pass as the look on her face starts to transform from puzzlement to surprise. Raising her hand to point the twins she starts to shout "HEY, I KNOW YA TWO! YA'RE THE TWINS FORM 3 YEARS AGO!"

Miho and Mitsuko could almost hear the heads of their comrades' turn and look at them in surprise.

"We'll explain to you guys inside if she agrees to come with us". Said Mitsuko.

"You will come with us or I'll shut your powers for good" says a very calm Miho.

"Sure if you tell me how the hell he survived my temper tantrum." says Iru surprisingly calmly while pointing her thumb at Logan.

"He has a healing factor which…"

"Ohh, that's the reason he's still alive" says Iru ridiculously happy.

"Why the hell are you so happy"? says a very irritated Logan while he snaps his head back in place.

"Cause I didn't kill ya" says a grinning Iru.

Inside the institute the team had returned with Iru accompanying them.

Charles Xavier came to welcome the team and the new mutant.

"Very good team" says Xavier.

'_I doubt that it was necessary to threaten her Miho' _sad Xavier to Miho through telepathy.

'_Well it worked did it not?' _said a very smug Miho.

Scott, Jean, Peter and Bobby came in the room to see the new mutant.

Iru felt the eyes of Logan and the rest of the team staring at her.

"Chill I ain't gonna try to kill ya again. One time a day is enough for me.", said Iru while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well were not gonna take any chances with you kid", says Logan while growling.

"Relax old man, don't tire yourself it's not healthy for men your age" says Miho with a hint of teasing in her voice.

Logan sighs and ruffles her hair and then pushes her away.

"Well don't ya get along well" said a smiling Iru.

"Will someone tell me how you know each other"? says a **very **confused Nightcrawler.

"To make a long story short that girl." Using hand to point at Iru she continues, "here saved me well not SAVED me but saved my leg. If she hadn't I would be in a wheelchair right now" says Mitsuko.

"What do you mean by that"? Scott demands.

"Remember the torture incident"? asks Miho.

"Yes, I think everyone remembers that" says Hank as he walks into the room.

"Two blue furry guys in the room…cool" while Iru while running her eyes around the room.

"Anyway, when I was trying to get Mitsuko out of there we ran into HER" Miho says while giving Iru a weird look. "and she helped us heal Mitsukos wounds. Does that help?"

"So what's your story?" Bobby asks Iru.

"Do you want the whole story or the short story?"

"What's the difference between them?"

"The length? The long one is complicated but the short one is… well **less** complicated"

"The short one thank you" says Shadowcat in a rush.

"Well basically I'm a half Japanese, half American mutant whose family is nearly extinct except for an idiot twin brother and younger half sister. Who kinda lost the ability to control her powers properly.

"Wait you mean you **were** in control but lost it?" Beast asks in a fairly puzzled manner.

"Basically yeah" replies Iru.

"How did in the world did you manage that?" asks Logan.

For a second a shocked look appears on Irus face but then almost immediately after it was replaced by a dark shadow and she looks away. She looked ashamed.

"Hey are you alright?" Nightcrawler asks.

"Yeah just fine, thanks for worrying though." Iru replies cheerfully. Hiding the shame with a fake smile as she looks at him.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Jean asks.

"Yes I'm sure" Iru replies firmly while glaring at Jean.

"Hey there is no need to be so rude, she was only worried" says Scott protectively.

"Cool it lover boy" snarls Iru at Scott.

"_My life is simple and I'm not a superman I never said that I was more than that"_

"What the hell do ya want!" shouts Iru in Japanese while letting a few swear words escape her mouth.

Wolverine, Mitsuko and Miho looked at each other and frowned. Everyone else had a big question mark on their faces.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YA ARE MY BROTHER I'LL TALK TO YOU ANY WAY I WANT" one **very **pissed of Iru shouts at the top of her lungs in English.

"Something tells me she's angry." says a shocked Bobby.

"No, really." Rouge replies in a really sarcastic way.

"YEAH…WELL…NO…BUT. Say what but… FINE!" She turns her head to look at Nightcrawler. "Hey ya, blue elf."

Surprised Nightcrawler points at himself and asks "Me?"

"Yeah, you. Catch."

Nightcrawler barely catches Irus phone which she had just tossed towards him.

**Nightcrawlers P.O.V.**

"Hello?"

"Hey. Are you the sensible person I asked for?"

"Was?"

"I asked for someone who was a bit more sensible than my idiot "older" sister."

"Older sister?"

"Yes unfortunately she is my older sister, by about 23 hours and because of that I have to call her older than me."

"I see, so why did you ask for someone else to talk to?"

"Cause once she gets like that it's impossible to talk to her. At least for me."

"But what do you need to talk about?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. I just wanted to ask if she's gonna be staying with you guys or if she's gonna hit the road again?"

"It's not really my decision."

"What if it was up to you would you let her stay?"

"I don't know, I would probably let her stay yes."

"Really? You would put up with that idiot?"

"Yeah, sure, why not."

"So…what do you think about her?"

"Was? What do you mean?"

"What do you think about her temper and so on? What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing, I think she could relax a bit and cool her anger but otherwise she's fine. I have seen her when she's a bit more cheerful and it's kinda nice."

"So you've seen the real Iru?"

"Iru?"

"She didn't tell you her name…what a surprise" The man on the other side of the phone said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you mean by the real one?"

"Iru is in general a very cheerful person but she can lose her temper very quickly. But she's not angry for long periods of time…normally. This is one of the few times she's angry for so long…but after what happened back then it's no surprise." The last part came in a whisper.

"Why is that?"

"...She'll tell you when she ready."

"…"

"Anyway, if she'll stay can you do me a favor and look out for her for me?"

"Err…alright."

"Thanks, hey I gotta go, hope to talk to you again, it's a whole lot different than having Iru trying to make me deaf."

"Hey…."

"Beep, beep."

**Normal P.O.V.**

"So, what the hell did he say?" Iru asks Nightcrawler in a very bored voice.

"He asked if you were going to stay here."

"Say what?" came from every member of the team except the Professor.

Rolling her eyes Iru replies "Why can't that moron ever keep his frickin' nose out of my frickin' business.

"He sounded really worried about you."

"Screw him. He knows that I can take care of myself."

Getting angry at that Nightcrawler said "That doesn't mean that he should stop caring."

Narrowing her eyes Iru spat back "K's never cared about me only Tsu and Fumi."

"How can you be so sure?" His voice was cold as ice.

"I know my own brother." She replied in a pretty loud growl."Which by the way **you** don't."

"Oh yeah, Iru!"

Eyes widening, then narrowing. "So is there something my dearest little brother **didn't** tell you."

Mirroring her glare Nightcrawler keeps quiet.

"Answer me DAMNIT!"

"You've got a horrible temper."

"No fuckin' shit Sherlock."

"What happened to make it like this?"

"Huh?"

"Your brother said that you have been acting like this for a while now, that something happened that has made you act like this."

Her breathing becoming heavy, she just stares in shock not believing her ears.

"Well?"

Suddenly Kurt was surrounded by **really **sharp crimson colored crystal formation.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Logan demands while Kurt just stood there.

"…forget this." Turning around, Iru walks to the door.

"Hey, where do you think you going?" shouted Scott.

Stopping she turns her head just enough so he could hear her properly. "I may be completely nuts but I ain't stupid, I know when I'm not wanted somewhere so I'm doing all of us a favor and leaving before I do something I know I'll regret."

Continuing towards the door, she stopped when Kurt said "You're unbelievable."

"Who the hell asked ya? Ya blue furred freak." Venom dripping from her voice.

Silence hit everyone in the room out of pure shock.

Slamming the door shut Iru was gone.

"Ouch" came from Miho and Mitsuko at the same time.

Every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at Nightcrawler.

"Elf?" Logan says.

BAMF!

Leaving behind a puff of smoke, the "elf" was gone.

"This isn't good." came from a really baffled Bobby.

"Yeah, no duh." replied Kitty.


	3. Hurt

Hey hey, I'm back with another chapter of Crimson Crystal. This chapter was mostly written by my friend 'cause it focuses on her characters the twins Miho and Mitsuko.

Many thanks to those of you that have favorited (or whatever you do on FF) the story it really means a lot to know people are enjoying it.

Replies to reviews:

**Cc72788187: **Glad you seem to like it. =)

**Dragoncat**: Yeah I **don't **recommend that, not while she's acting like that anyway. XD

Oh and if any one is wondering what Iru looks like here's a link to my DA account (erase the spaces) http: /iru23. deviantart. com/

* * *

><p>Hurt<p>

Chapter 3!

A few weeks had passed since Iru had stomped out of the mansion and in that time hardly anyone at the institute had seen Kurt seeing that he had lock himself up in his room only coming out to eat or to use the toilet and even then no one saw him, the only reason why they knew that he left his room was because of the strong smell of brimstone in the kitchen and bathroom.

Kitty was standing outside of Kurt's bedroom door doing her best to keep herself from just passing through the door, trying to reason with him.

"For Pete's sake Kurt how long are you gonna stay in there sulking? Kurt come on talk to me this ridicules you've been like this since you had that fight with that girl." Releasing a tired sigh Kitty continued. "I know that what she said was **really **nasty but it's been WEEKS get over it already." A minute or two of complete silence passed before she completely exploded and started shouting at the door. "FINE, IF THAT'S THE WAY YOUR GONNA BE THEN YOU CAN STAY IN THERE FOR THE REST OF YOU LIFE FOR ALL I CARE." Stomping of in anger Kitty left Kurt's door.

'Sorry Kathzhen, but for some reason I just can't let this go. Somehow I'm stuck between forgiving her or holding on to that anger towards her words.' Thought Kurt while lying on his bed. 'Wait a minute.' Sitting up he reaches foe the drawer of his nightstand. Picking up an item form the drawer he lies back down on his bed and looks at the item. 'I forgot to return the phone to her.'

"_Iru is in general a very cheerful person but she can lose her temper very quickly. However she's not angry for long periods of time…normally. This is one of the few times she's angry for so long…but after what happened back then it's no surprise."_ "What did he mean by that? What happened?" Nightcrawler whispered to himself.

_Elsewhere(on a roof)_

"_I may be completely nuts but I ain't stupid, I know when I'm not wanted somewhere so I'm doing all of us a favor and leaving before I do something I know I'll regret." "Who the hell asked ya? Ya blue furred freak."_ 'So much for not doing something I'll regret.' Iru thought as she sat down. _'Remember Iru think before you act other vice you might end up hurting not only other people but yourself as well.'_ "No kidding Ji-ji ."

"Who are you talking to…Iru."

"Go away Shadow I'm not in the mood."

"Ohh, touchy." Came a sarcastic reply. "What's wrong don't you wanna play."

"I told ya to go away." She growled while turning to look at him. "Why are ya even here?"

"Hey, can't a guy worry about his friend." Iru starts to chuckle while Shadow continues. "The air around you has been so thick for quite awhile now and I thought I should check on you." If he had anything else to say it was interrupted by Iru who suddenly started roaring in a void laughter.

"Ya, me, friends? Don't be ridiculous, ya were sent to frickin' KILL me. So if yer actually crazy enough to believe that I consider ya as my friend then ya've got another thing coming, 'buddy'." Iru spat in an angry manner.

"So I guess asking you to become my partner won't work?"

"Say what?"

"Man, is it your time of the month or something, one moment you look just about ready to rip my head of the next you look as confused as hell."

"Say the most random person I frickin' know about."

"Sooooo, what do you say?"

"Drop dead, asshole."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Yeah, you do that and I'll be going now." She growled as she turned to jump of the roof.

"You know...I don't think they're gonna accept you ." Shadow said with a smug grin.

"What are you talking about."

"The X-Men."

"The X-Men, that's the second time you've said that." She replied to him as she turned around to face him. "Who the hell are these X-Men?"

"You really are an idiot, you know that." He replied.

"You're starting to sound like my brother."

"I believe he was the reason you started fighting with one of the X-Men."

"One of the…." _"That doesn't mean that he should stop caring." "You've got a horrible temper." "Your brother said that you have been acting like this for a while now, that something happened that has made you act like this." "You're unbelievable."_ Suddenly her eyes widened with shock.

"Yes, the one you fought with. He is an X-Man."

Without a word Iru jumped of the roof leaving Shadow behind with a creepy smirk on his face.

"ACHOOO!" A sneeze echoed through the halls of the Xavier Institute.

"That's the fourth time within a minute…..how much can one person sneeze?" Said a very irritated Bobby.

"Just be glad it's not you, I'd be going nuts if that were me." Said Jean while she shrugged to the thought of that being her sneezing up there.

Up in Miho and Mitsukos room Miho was trying to study for her English exam the next day but Mitsukos sneezes were not making it easy for her.

"I'm so tired of these sneezes!" Yelled Mitsuko as a coughing fit started instead of a sneeze she was waiting for.

"Look…I have to study for this English exam for tomorrow or Hank's gonna kill me so I'm gonna go to the library to study so you're on your own, sorry." Said Miho as she hurried out of the room before Mitsuko could protest.

Two hours later Miho made her way to her room again. When she remembered that she was late for a danger room session. With Logan. As Miho was running down to the danger room the professor used his telepathy to tell everyone that he had to leave for a few days with Hank and that Logan and Ororo were in charge while they were gone.

_In the danger room._

"Every single one you are assigned to disable one machine within one minute without powers! And when you've finished you are to have close combat with the next person you see!" Logan called out to everyone in the danger room.

Logan had somehow managed to get Kurt out of his room to join the session but he was not at all happy about it.

"Logan, where is Miho?" asked Kitty as she looked around to see if she was there.

"Sorry I'm late!" yelled Miho as she ran into the Danger room.

"Well you're here now. Rouge fill her in and then get ready!" said Logan who was walking up to the controls.

"So ya have to disable a machine within one minute and then fight with the next person ya see." Rouge told Miho as they were walking up to two machines at the western wall of the Danger room.

"Ready!"

"Start!"

Miho jumped at the machine that had come to life and started to fiddle with the wires when the machine went to the left rather fast and she slipped. She hit the machine very hard with her side and felt a stinging pain where she had landed but jumped right back up and disabled the machine with no problem and the was ready to fight with whoever she saw next and that was Scott.

They started fighting and in about three minutes or so he hit her with his laser in her side where she had fallen on. She fell to the ground with a whine and she held her side with both her hands.

Scott immediately ran to her to see if she was alright when she tackled him down and burned a fraction of his sleeve and then whispered in his ear as she had a smirk on her face.

"You're dead Summers."

Scott scowled at her but then they started laughing as they got up but then the pain in Miho's side got worse and she grunted and grabbed her side.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Scott who was a little bit worried about her at this point.

"I'm fine four –eyes." said Miho sarcastically as she winked at him and waited for Logan to tell them what to do next.

When the Danger room session was over Miho's side was only getting worse but she didn't pay any attention to it. She went to her room where Mitsuko was sleeping and she was snoring as loud as a snore could get.

Miho lay down on her bed and held her side.

"Damn, what the hell did I do to my side, this is killing me." She thought as she grabbed her side.

A knock was heard on the door. Miho got up and answered the door.

"Are you okay kid?" asked Logan who sounded a bit worried.

"Yeah. Why are you asking?"

"That was nasty fall you took, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine nothing the matter here." Miho said with the widest smile she could manage.

"Well okay kid. Take it easy for a while though." Logan said still with that worried tone.

After Miho closed the door she fell to the ground with tears in her eyes as she held her side.

"I'm so sorry Logan for lying to you but I just don't want you to worry about me."

She pulled up her T-shirt to check out if this was just a bruise. The bruise she saw on her side was almost black but nothing looked to be broken.

"Just a bruise geez…my lucky day."

It was almost time for dinner but Miho just couldn't get out of her bed, it hurt too much. She just couldn't bear the pain.

Rouge who was Miho's best friend was a bit worried. Miho was always one of the first persons to the kitchen but she was nowhere to be seen. Rouge walked in the direction of the twins' room and knocked on the door. But no one answered the door.

"Miho? Ya coming to dinner?"

"Miho? Ya in there? Hello?"

But no one answered. Rouge opened the door and peeked in. She saw Mitsuko sleeping in her bad and Miho lying in her own bed. She was facing in the other direction.

"Miho? Ya okay?" Rouge was a bit worried at this point and walked up to her best friends' bed.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone for awhile." Said Miho very weakly, almost whispering.

Rouge was now very worried. What had happened to her lively friend? She was never this down or this quiet for that matter. Something had obviously happened.

She sat down on her bed and forced Miho to look her in the eyes. She saw that Miho was crying. She had never seen her friend cry before.

"Miho? What happened?" Rouge was now holding her face with both her hands.

"It's nothing really." Miho said trying to smile and be the happy-go-lucky girl she was.

Miho was forced to tell and show Rouge her bruise.

"Miho ya have to tell Logan!"

"NO! I—I can't he'd kill me for lying to him."

"Well at least ya should call Hank and ask for advice or somthin'"

"Well…"

"Please? If not for ya self than for all of us."

"Okay, I'll call Hank tomorrow."

"Thanks. Ya gonna come to dinner?"

"No I can't."

"Want me to sneak some food to you later?"

"Yeah, thank you so much."

It's been three days since Miho got hurt and no one knew about it except Rouge.

Logan thought it was very weird that she had been so quiet for the last three days and he hadn't seen Miho since the last Danger room session. He thought it was a little to suspicious and marched up to the twins room and knocked on the door.

"Miho! I have to talk to you now!" Logan called.

At that same moment Kurt appeared next to him.

"What is going on Logan?"

"I wouldn't normally ask you this elf but…go in there and tell Miho that I need to talk to her now."

"But….."

"No buts just to it elf!" Logan said angrily.

BAMF

Kurt teleported into the room, which was black. He could barely see so he went turn on the lights.

CLICK

"Hey, what the…"

When the lights went on Kurt saw that Miho was in the middle of taking of her shirt, which lead to him catching a glance of the bruise on her side just before he was sent flying out of the room. And not through the door, but the wall.

Kurt had not been in the twins room for more than a minute when Logan just barely jumped out of the way as Kurt flew through the wall. He looked at Kurt and then into the twins room where Miho stood there with her hands curled up in fists and her hair was flaming. Mitsuko didn't even flinch, just kept on snoring.

Logan looked at Kurt and then at Miho and saw the bruise on her side. He felt worry boil up inside him as he started to ask her questions. "Miho. What in the world? What's going on? Where'd you get that bruise? What…" Before he could go on Miho interrupted him.

"Logan!" Logan shut up almost instantly. Sighing Miho continued. "Logan, I'm sorry but I didn't want you and the others to worry about me so I hid the fact that I hurt myself when I fell in the last Danger Room section."

"Didn't want anyone to worry? Staying inside your room for so long without a word. You honestly thought no one would worry."

"NO, but I thought it would feel better by now."

Breathing in and out Logan tries to calm himself down. "Have you spoken to Hank yet?"

"Yeah, he said that he would take a look at it when he got back."

"Alright fine. Just…just get some rest, ok?"

"Ok." Standing on her toes to look over his shoulder she added. "I think you'd better check if Kurt's ok though."

"Huh? Elf?" Looking over his own shoulder Logan remembered about the mutant that had been thrown out of the room.

"It's good to know that I'm not completely forgotten." Kurt said in a sarcastic tone while glaring at the two of them.

"Sorry about that Kurt. Force of habit, you know." Miho replied while Logan helped Kurt to get up.

"Yes I know."


	4. Found ya

Chapter 4!

A.N.

I so am NOT happy with this chapter that it ain't even funny. I have no idea as to why I'm not getting it to be like I want it, I've tried to rewrite the part that I'm not happy with it over and over again but it ain't working so I'm just gonna post it like this.  
>P.S. I also think it's too short but I'm too lazy to do anything about it. =P<p>

* * *

><p>Sometime after Miho had thrown Kurt out of her and Mitsuko's room, the Professor and Hank returned. Hank took a look at her condition and told her that she had broken 2 of her ribs and she had to take it easy for awhile.<p>

A month or so later Miho's bones were back in one piece (or two pieces more like it).

"Man, finally." Miho let out a shout as she stretched finally free of the pain that had been keeping her company for the past month.

"Yeah, maybe ya will think twice before doing that again." Said Rouge who lied on Miho's bed reading a book.

"Yeah, that was no fun at all."

"Is the bruise gone?"

Giving her friend a cheeky smile Miho turned to face her. "Yes, no broken ribs or near black bruises anymore."

"For now." Rouge snickered with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Yes, for now." Mitsukos voice said from to the doorway.

"Hey sis. Bad hair day?"

Giving her twin a level-headed look, Mitsuko continued to try and get the brush trough the curly mess other vice known as her hair. "Every day is a bad hair day for me and you know it Miho."

Chuckling Miho turned towards her closet to change out of her PJ's

'_Team, I need to talk to you. Meet me in my office.' _Said the Professor through telepathy.

_The office_

"What's up Prof." said Miho as she and the rest of the team came in.

"We detected a mutant that could be a threat but we also found a mutant that is quite disturbed." The Professor looked up from the book he had been reading. "Miho, Mitsuko, Logan, Ororo and Rouge, I want the 5 of you to go and see what you can do.

"You go it Chuck."

The team turns around to walk out the door then the Professor tells Miho to be careful.

'_Don't worry I'll try not to kill myself.'_

'_That's what I'm worried about.'_

_Elsewhere_

"Ok, this is just plain creepy."

"What's wrong kid?" Logan grins "Don´t tell me you're scared."

"Can it old man." Mitsuko growled back.

"Chill sis."

"Keep it down you three." Storm hissed "You'll draw attention to us."

"Yes, ma'm." The twins chorus.

"Well, well what do have we got here?" A voice says from out of nowhere. They look around but saw no one, but then Logan saw a strange looking shadow by a garbage bin.

"Who the hell are you?" growled Logan as he shed his claws.

"Who I am is of no importance but what you people are looking for is in the third back warehouse to your right." said the strange looking shadow as he started to disappear.

But just before he vanished Miho was able to "touch" it and knew instantly what he was talking about.

"What'd ya see kid?" asked Logan who was a little bit irritated.

"He's talking about the girl….."

"The girl?"

"The red head that yelled at Kurt."

In a warehouse not far from them sat Iru surrounded by alcohol bottles, all empty except the one she was drinking from.

Miho and the others walked up to the warehouse and heard someone singing very badly.

"Ok, and I thought my voice sounded horrible when I sing." said Mitsuko while she put her hands over her ears.

"You sure that is not you?" asked Miho with a teasing voice.

"Now stop that, we have no time for this nonsense." said Storm who was getting a little bit irritated.

They opened the warehouse door and saw that Iru was singing at the top of her lungs.

"Wow….that is some amount of alcohol." said Miho while she ran her eyes across the room.

"Who the hell *hic* are ya?" called Iru as she stumbled of her bottle mountain.

"It is us…the X-Men." said Miho as she dried to walk closer but Iru had produced her tail and talons.

"Calm down kid, we're not here to fight you. Just to talk to you."Wolverine said but the thing he longed the most was to hit her on the head for good measure.

Iru was about to attack when she fell to the ground asleep. The X-Men just looked at her and shook their heads before they walked up to her to try to wake her up. While she was out of it she started talking in her sleep. A lone tear running down her cheek. "Ken….no…"

About 30 minutes later Iru finally woke up but was just as out of it like she was before she fell asleep.

"Iru am I right?" asked Storm when Iru was finally fully awake.

"Yeah, that's my name! *hic*" yelled Iru with the biggest smile on her face.

"May I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Who is Ken?"

"Where did ya hear that name?" asked Iru who was now pale as a corpse.

"You started talking about him in your sleep." Said Miho who was putting her hand on her shoulder for comfort but Iru slapped it away.

"He….he was a friend." Iru said like she was ashamed of something.

"Was?"

"He…..he died just last year." Iru was fighting the tears that were threatening to come out.

They could see how much she was hurting and wanted to try to help her (except for Logan, he couldn't care less).

"You can tell us what happened. We are your mates." Miho said while smiling a fake smile, just to try to comfort her.

"Basically Kataru was being an ass which ended in me getting Ken killed

"Kataru?" Rouge raises her eyebrow.

"Hai, ore no otoutou."

Storm and Rouge have looks of puzzlement on their faces

"Little brother." Mitsuko translates.

Iru nods "Twin actually."

"Why? What do you mean by it ended in YOU getting Ken killed?" asks Miho.

Giving the five of them a blank look Iru keeps quiet.

Rouge raises her hand towards Iru. "Hey, are ya ok?"

Just as she had asked that Iru fell unconscious.

Raising an eyebrow Logan asks "What the hell was that all about."

"She's out cold."

"I can see that kiddo."

Miho sighs. "We're gonna have to take her back to the institute with us."

"Why should we take that brat with us?" asked Logan who was not pleased with the idea of her being in the house.

"Logan…." Said the women in union.


	5. A hangover and a talk

All righty then, I'm just gonna tell ya all that this chapter has been near complete for about two months or so I only had to finish adding the last two pages.

Replies to reviews:

**Dragoncat**: =3 Thanks, I really appreciate the support.

* * *

><p>Hangover!<p>

Chapter 5!

Iru woke up with one hell of a hangover, she was nauseous and had a very bad headache. She looked around but didn't recognize where she was.

She sat up to get a better look around where she was and saw that there was a blonde girl sitting in a chair beside the bed she had been lying in. The girl was asleep with a book on her face. She realized that she had been taken to another place but had no idea where.

"Where the hell am I?" She said to herself causing the blonde girl to wake up.

Iru saw that this was the X-Men girl from the warehouse and jumped of the bed in defense but fell to the ground out of dizziness.

"Whoa, you need to take is easy. You were pretty drunk last night." Said the girl as she walks up to Iru.

"Tell me where I am and maybe I won't kill ya" Iru growled at Miho as her tail and talons started to form.

"You are at a safe place. The Xavier Institute." Miho said gladly as she snapped her fingers and Iru's talons and tail disappeared.

"And no…you will not kill me." Miho said very calmly.

Iru just stared at her and then made it for the door. Halfway there the door opened and Rouge walked in with a cup in her hand.

"Miho I thought you might want some tea." Said Rouge just before she noticed Iru running for the door. She jumped to the side just before Iru ran out of the room.

'I have to get out of here. I don't want to hurt them too.' Iru thought as she ran down the corridor. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into Logan as she was heading for an elevator.

"Where do you think you're going bub?" Logan said as he stood there with his armed crossed.

"Get out of my way you muscle bound moron!" Iru yelled. She just wanted to get out of there before anything bad would happen.

She still couldn't activate her powers and she was too weak to defend herself without her powers.

"Get out of my way or else…"

"Or else what?" Logan said as he looked at her with a blank look.

"I will kill you." Iru was struggled to try to activate her powers but it was hard. Miho hadn't activated them.

Iru was now so angry that her eyes were red with anger she was determined to get out of there and she told herself to turn on her powers and kick his ass so she could get out of there.

"Ok, easy now just calm down." came a voice from behind Iru causing her to turn around. As she did Iru came to realize that she wasn't going anywhere, seeing that she had been surrounded by pretty much everyone of the X-Men since last time except for Nightcrawler and the Professor.

"Let. Me. Go." Iru whispers and starts to shake. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Do you realize what kind of position you're in kid?" Logan raises an eyebrow. "If anyone's gonna get hurt, it will end up being you."

"Oh, I know what position I'm in, I'm outnumbered and surrounded plus the fact I'm having one hell of a hangover and the chances that I could actually win against these circumstances are equal to none."

"Then…" Mitsuko started.

"However I was taught never to quit." She spats out as she gives Logan a painful kick in the shin causing him to yelp in surprise.

"You little…"

Seeing a chance to escape Iru started to run past Logan but he grabs her arm before she gets very far.

"Cut it out you BRAT." Logan snarls as Iru claws at his hand to make him let go.

Turning her head to look past his head Iru glares at Miho with glowing red eyes, startled by it Miho accidently turns Iru's powers back on. Feeling that her powers were back Iru pretty much destroys Logan's arm by making crystals grow inside it, tearing it up from the inside out.

"HEY!"

Making a run for it Iru manages to lose the X-Men, that is until she runs into someone, again.

"Sorry I…" said both Iru and the one she ran into say at the same time but stopped soon after recognizing each other's voices.

Looking up to confirm what she pretty much already knew she takes a deep breath as she stares into Kurt's eyes. Both Iru and Kurt instantly remembered what had happened between them so many weeks ago.

'Oh, shit shit shit SHIT!' Iru's mind went into panic. 'This can't be happening.'

'Iru' Kurt was about equally frozen as Iru at the moment.

"Hey, wait up."

Upon hearing the voice calling both of them snapped out of it and got back on their feet but kept gazing at each other but for entirely different reasons this time around. Just as they were back on their feet the rest of the X-Men got to where they were.

"We finally caught up to you." Kitty breathed out. "No more running away now, okay?"

"Don't worry." Kurt said not breaking his gaze from Iru. "She's not going anywhere until you explain to me why she's here."

Iru was now very pale and looked like she was dying. Then she asked very casually. "Where is the bathroom?" She was smiling when she said that and that freaked them out.

"It's down the hall to your left." Said Mitsuko who was helping an exhausted Miho stand.

"Thank you, I won't be long." Said Iru as she ran to the bathroom holding her mouth.

_Later_

"She's been in there for over an hour, you think she's alright?" asked Ororo who had a worried look on her face.

"Maybe someone should check up on her." Mitsuko said sitting beside Miho.

"I'll go." Said Miho as she started to stand up but was pushed down by Logan.

"You've done enough, I've actually never seen anyone who was able to take back their powers after you took them. Maybe you should just rest. I'll go." Logan said while holding her shoulder.

"Why Logan, I had no idea you cared for the redhead." Said Mitsuko with a teasing voice and a big grin on her face.

Logan looked at her with a death glare and then gave her a noogie.

Just as Logan reached out his hand to knock on the door it opened and Iru came out.

"Okay, I give up. I'll stay but as soon as my hangover is over I'm getting the hell out of here."

"You should better get some rest Iru." Miho said from behind Logan.

"Miho...I said I'd take care of this." Logan said as he turned around to face Miho.

"And do you think I'm going to trust you with something like that?" Miho said while punching him in the arm. Logan only grunted and walked away.

"So Iru, you I'll escort you to your room."

"You people think of everything don't you?"

"Basically, yes." Miho replied while holding her head and wall at the same time.

"But are you okay? You look exhausted." Iru said while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. I have never had anyone be able to take their powers away after I've taken control of them. You are something, I could learn to like you." Miho said while smiling.

Iru just looked at her and didn't really understand why she would like her after she broke out of her power controlling and made her so exhausted.

"Come on."

"Hai!" Iru yelled as she ran after her.

_Even later_

For the rest of the day Logan followed Iru everywhere, he even at one point followed her to the bathroom and just waited for her in the hall and then followed her back to her room.

'Man, talk about being paranoid. He won't leave me alone.' Iru shook her head and just lay in her so called new bed in her so called new room with Logan sitting on a chair beside her bed watching her every move making her more than a little bit uneasy so she couldn't fall asleep.

"Mou! Enough will ya just, I don't know turn the other way this is really getting old really fast." Iru sat up and shouted at Logan.

"No can do. I really don't trust you."

"I can't really blame ya but still I don't like it when someone keeps this close an eye on me."

Logan just snorted at that.

Giving a loud groan Iru stands up and heads for the door, Logan close behind her. They walk to the bathroom, Logan raises his eyebrow as he asks why she has to go there again.

Turning around to look at him she replies "I have a hangover what do ya think I'm gonna do?" She walks inside and slams the door in Wolverines face.

"Little brat." He growls.

Inside the bathroom Iru sighs. 'Man that moron… Logan was it, it's plain exhausting having him tail me everywhere I go.' Looking up she sees a window and an evil smirk appears on her face.

In the hallway Logan was starting to wonder what the hell was taking so damn long.

"Hey brat what's taking so long?" No reply.

'Don't tell me she has taken off.'

"Hey Logan." Kitty says as she walks past him.

Grabbing her arm Logan tells her to phase through the door to see what Iru was doing.

"Hey Iru, Logan's getting pretty pissed off out here so could you…" Blinking twice Kitty runs out again.

"Logan! She's gone."

"When I get my hands on that brat she had better have a good reason for disappearing like that." He growls out in frustration.

_On the rooftop_

In the moonlight Iru chuckled "Looks like they figured out that I've gone missing."

Crawling to the top of the roof Iru noticed a blue figure on a balcony right below her. She watched the figure for a while before figuring out that it was Kurt. Looking away she thought 'Come on Iru just get it over and done with.'

As she started to crawl towards him he turned around to come face to face with her. When he saw her he jumped a little. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"Hello." She replied as she came into the light so he could see her.

"Iru."

"I'm surprised that you remember my name after what I said to you a few weeks back." She says as she walks towards him.

Looking down at the ground he replies "I'm used to it by now, I've lived with it all my life."

"Even bigger reason for it to have hurt." Iru states calmly, diverting her eyes to the side letting a shadow hide them "I know… I know from experience that if you've had to live with something like that sooner or later it's gonna leave a scar. And I gave you a stab in that scar." Her talking turned into mumbling as she continued causing Kurt to become confused.

"Excuse me but I didn't get that."

"M mommr." She mumbled.

"What?" He gave her a confused look.

Snapping up her head to look at him, her face had turned the same shade as her hair. "I SAID I WAS SORRY DAMN IT."

A silence so quiet that it put the dead people in the graveyards all around the world to shame.

Realizing what she had just done Iru became incredibly flustered and started to stammer. "I… uh…well…err…ya see…"

After recovering from the shock Kurt started to try to keep from laughing out loud but it was utterly useless. He sprung put in laughter but Iru was not so amused.

She was blushing madly as she yelled "STOP LAUGHING. IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

But Kurt just laughed harder and that lead to that Iru was laughing also.

"You…you are… absolutely unbelievable, you… know that?" He got out between breaths.

She looks up to meet his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, ya've already said that once before, remember?"

"Yes." Kurt puts his left hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it. "But for a different reason. Last time I was furious with you because of your attitude when we were talking about your brother, he is a part of your family after all."

"Yeah well." She turns her head to look away from him. "I for one didn't even know I had a brother until three years ago. Or a sister for that matter."

"What?" Kurt's eyes snap up to look at her.

Iru closes her eyes for a second then gazes up to the sky. "Long story, tell ya later."

"All right."

For a few minutes they just stand on the balcony in silence. Kurt turns his head to look at Iru. He just stands there and stares for a while taking in how her long hair was flowing lightly in the wind with a gentle smile on her face and how the moonlight seemed to make her eyes shine.

"Schön." He whispered quietly.

"It is isn't it?"

Blushing madly Kurt snaps out of it. "Er… what?"

Iru turns to look at Kurt. "The moon. It's beautiful isn't it?" She clarifies. "Schön is the German word for beautiful, right?"

"Yes." He nods. "Wait, you speak German?"

"Not really, no." She shrugs. "I know a few phrases and words but that's about it. But I've been wanting to learn it for some time now however I've never really had the time, ya know."

"I see. I could…" He hesitates for a second. "I could teach you if you want."

Snapping her head to look at him, eyes wide, Iru stares at him for some time. She chuckles. "Well, I think I'm gonna hold ya up on that offer, but I warn ya I'm a difficult student."

"It's alright, it just means that I have to figure out a way to get through to you."

Eyes softening Iru smiles. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Suddenly she tenses up and slowly, nearly mechanically turns to face the balcony doors which lead to Kurt's bedroom. Taking notice of her strange behavior Kurt also turns his head to look at what had Iru acting so strangely. In the doorway of Kurt's room was Logan standing looking at Iru like he wanted nothing more than to rip her apart limp from limp.

"I finally found you." He growls out in a dangerous tone.

Sweating bullets Iru starts to back away from him slowly. "Look calm down, I just needed a little time to myself where I didn't have someone watching my every movement." Holding up her hands in defense, with closed eyes and a nervous grin on her face she continues. "So I snuck out the window. But I didn't leave the house so can't we forget this little episode, kay?"

"No way kid, you" He points at Iru. "Where supposed to stay by my side the entire time so I could keep an eye on you."

Giving Logan a death glare Iru shouts. "I ain't a damned dog ya fucking moron. I have my own life and I do NOT need a damn babysitter."

"You're acting like a little brat."

With glowing red eyes Iru takes five steps forward so that she is only about a meter away from Logan. "Oh YEAH! Well…" Iru stops and her eyes go back to normal as she sees a blue three fingered hand in front of her face.

Standing between Iru and Logan, Kurt's holding up his hands in front of them to keep them from attacking each other. "All right relax, both of you. Logan." Kurt looks at Wolverine. "You accuse Iru of acting irrationally, but you are acting as much as a child as she is. And by the way how long has it been since she ran off?"

"So, what you're taking her side elf?...And it's been about half an hour."

"This time, yes. She's been with me near the entire time so you could say that someone has been keeping an eye on her."

Looking at Iru to see her glaring at him, Logan groans. "Fine elf, I'll cut the brat some slack this time around." Turing to look at Kurt again Wolverine continues. "However she steps out of line once more and I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Oh, what do ya think yer gonna do pal? Last time I checked buddy I've beaten the living crap out of ya, TWICE now."

Growling Logan lets his claws slide out of his knuckles.

"Logan." Kurts shout snaps Logan out off it.

"Iru." Kurt says in a scolding tone while staring down at her.

"Hump." Iru looks away pouting.

"You really are acting like a child." Kurt sighs.

Logan folds his arms. "Perhaps 'cause she is one."

Snapping her head upwards to look at him. "I ain't a damned child. I'm seventeen for Pete's sake."

"What?"


	6. Stop running!

NightCrystal: *clears throat* "Okay I just want to say one thing *bows down REALLY low* I'M SORRY! I am truly sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. No amount of apologies will ever make up for the wait but I, I won't make any promises about quicker updates on this story (okay I promise to not make you wait nearly a year again) 'cause I'm a bit of a busy person that has both school and work killing her, plus the fact that I can get INCREDIBLY lazy when it comes to stuff like this.

Oh and a good friend of mine, my co-writer and the brain behind Miho and Mitsuko, has written up the majority of this chapter and the next two.

Chapter 7 is finished but I need o red over it again before posting it, sorry.

And chapter 8 is well on its way to being finished.

Last of all I want you all to know that both me and my co-writer (who's pretty much taken over the story) really appreciated the support and patience that you've shown us. So thank you so very much.

At any rate on with chapter 6 of Crimson Crystal (still think it's a lame name)

* * *

><p>Stop running!<p>

Chapter 6!

_Kurt's room_

Kurt lied on his bed thinking about what had happened two hours before…he could barely believe it…she looked like she was 12 or something.

"Kurt? You in there?" Kurt heard Mitsuko's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Uh…Yeah. I'm coming." He said while standing up and walking to the door.

He opened it and there stood Mitsuko with a sandwich and a glass of water.

"I thought you might be hungry." She said while smiling.

Kurt and Mitsuko sat on Kurt's bed and talked for some time when Miho came into the room looking pretty irritated.

"She took off…Iru…she took off." She said with a dull face.

"Sooo…we'll look for her." Mitsuko said happily while jumping off the bed.

Kurt, Mitsuko and Miho went out to look for her when Scott came.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"Were going to look for I…" Kurt said but Mitsuko put her hand in front of his mouth while smiling nervously.

"We? We're just going out." Miho said with a nervous laugh.

"Miho you know that Logan won't be very happy that you're leaving the house. He told you to rest." Scott said while looking strangely at Kurt and Mitsuko who were smiling like fools looking at him.

"Look Summers, if you don't like it then stay out of it. I'm not going to be kept in here because of some small thing." She told him while turning to the door.

"Have it your way. But when he finds out he won't be happy." He warned her.

"I know that. I've been scolded by him before. See you later four-eyes." She said tauntingly while running out the door with her sister and Kurt.

"And I told you not to call me that!" He yelled after her.

Iru was walking in the harbor. She was hungry and tired.

'Damn…why didn't I take some food with me or take a nap before I left. Good going. I have no money and no place to stay. I make all the great decisions…' She thought to herself.

"YOU!" She heard a yell behind her.

She looked behind her and saw the same MRD guys that were following her before.

"Oh crap…"

She started running when she felt her head pound.

'Crap, I still have a hangover, why do bad things happen to me?' She thought as she ran away.

They started shooting at her. She got hit once but was just in time to activate her powers.

'Now I know that having a hangover and trying to use my powers is a bad combination.'

She started slowing down a little bit because she was so dizzy.

Before she knew they were at her heals and one of them pulled her down by her hair.

"We got you now you freak!" The man who held her hair said to her.

"No you don't you got no one. The only thing you got are some bruises and maybe a broken leg or an arm." A woman's voice came from behind them.

Iru looked behind her and saw Miho, Mitsuko and Kurt.

"You! What are ya doin' here?" She blurted out in confusion.

"We were looking for you but before we chat we're going to get rid of these creeps." Mitsuko said while she stared at the men who were starting to panic.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you're about to faint." She said to the youngest of the men who was shaking with fear.

"We're not going to kill you. Just hurt you a little bit." Mitsuko said teasingly.

"Screw this! I'm out of here!" The man yelled and started to run away when Kurt teleported in front of him.

"No one's leaving until we say so." He said while grinning.

All of a sudden the MRD guys were unconscious and the twins and Kurt stood in front of Iru laughing.

"Ok…what the hell just happened?" Iru asked confused. She was sitting on the ground with a confused look on her face.

"That was the first time we tried that technique." Mitsuko said while they all gave each other a high-five.

"What? What technique? All of a sudden the guards were unconscious and you all stood in front of me…" She was puzzled and confused.

"We can't tell. It's our little secret." Mitsuko said while holding her finger to her mouth and winking Iru.

"Now comes the real question. Where were you going?" Kurt asked her seriously with his hands crossed, crouching in front of her.

Iru stood up, dusted some invisible dust of herself and looked at him seriously.

"I don't know. I was just going away from that muscle bound moron." She said while looking him in the eyes.

"Don't mind him. He's always been like this." Mitsuko said as she moved to Kurt's side.

"Iru? There was something I always wanted to ask you." Miho said as she walked near Iru.

"What?"

"Who's Ken and what happened to him?" Miho asked in Japanese so Kurt wouldn't understand.

Iru's eyes widened in shock before she looked at the ground in guilt.

_Flashback_

"Hey Leader! Wait up!"

At the familiar voice I turn my head to look at my classmate. Frowning I reply. "What's with ya guys always calling me that?" I turn to face forward again, looking at him from the corner of my eye. "Ken?"

"I dunno. It's just kinda suits you." Ken shrugs as he slows down to walk besides me.

"Oh yeah right." I snort. "It suits me, the most hot-headed member of our little 'band of misfits'." My voice dripping with sarcasm. "Surely there's someone else more fitting of that title on the team, heck EVERYONE on the team would make a better leader than me so why was I chosen anyway? "

"Well you are the one that trained us."

"That's 'cause I've known about my powers for a lot longer than any of ya guys."

"So you've got the most experience." He grins "Perfect leader material."

"That makes no sense and you know it." Rolling my eyes, I continue. "Baka."

"Maybe not but you don't make sense either, ahou." He gives a good natured laugh, which is cut off by a snowball connects to the back of his head. He turns around completely to face me, only to have another snowball hitting him in the face.

Closing my eyes and laughing at him I say. "That's what you get for calling me ahou, baka." I open my eyes just in time to dodge a snowball heading my way, however the next one hits the side of my head.

Grinning, madness glinting in my eyes, I say. "Oh, this is war."

Giving a grin that mirrors mine, Ken turns and runs away. "Catch me if you can, Leader."

_End of Flashback _


End file.
